Invader ZIM Truth Or Dare
by xxxidowhatiwantxxx
Summary: Inspired by RulerOfFire, torture the IZ Characters even MORE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N My first fic. BE NICE and I won't pressure you to review, I'm not that kind of person. And don't do any "Dib has a big head" things often. Those get annoying when I have to right it a million times.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM, obviously.

Dakota: Hello and welcome to Invader ZIM…

Tamim: …Truth or dare!

Dakota: Where all of your favorite.

Tamim: Or least favorite.

Dakota: Invader ZIM Characters do.

Tamim: Embarrassing.

Dakota: Stupid.

Tamim: Life-threatening.

Dakota: Impressive (Not).

Tamim: Just plain silly.

Dakota: Tasks that YOU get to choose!

Tamim: We do

Dakota: ZIM

Tamim: GIR

Dakota: Dib

Tamim: Gaz

Dakota: The Tallest

Tamim: Tak

Dakota: MiMi

Tamim: The Computer

Dakota: Professor Membrane

Tamim: AND Keef

Dib: WAIT!

Tamim: WHAT!

Dib: We have to do ALL this!

Dakota: Yep, and to a further extent. You would wanna go back to Jack A.K.A. RulerOfFire after you see what we are gonna do to you.

Everyone but Dakota and Tamim: !

Dakota: Yep! So send some dares or truths to torture poor souls!

**Please help us by putting your truths and dares into your reviews that I will pressure you to give if I don't get any by the end of the week! PEACE OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know I said that I would update at the end of the week, but I was too excited.**

Dakota: And we are BACK!

Everyone: yay…

Tamim: And we finally get to torture you!

Everyone: yay…

Dakota: Our first dare is from **yo**!

**Yo**

Zim: Yo

Dib: What are you doing?

Zim: Answering him.

Dib: WHO SAID IT WAS FOR YOU!

Tamim: END OF DISSCUSION! Now we have** X-95**

**Make everyone eat waffles gir makes!******

**cause he's ADHD and god knows what'll be in them.**

Dakota: I like it! GIR, get to work!

GIR: YAY! – Goes into kitchen of DOOM and comes out with waffles- I MADE EM SPEACAL!

-Everyone groans

Dakota's waffles have ice cream

Tamim's have Bananas

Zim=Meat

Tak=dirt

Dib=taco

P.M.=bugs

Everyone else=soap-

Zim: AAAHHHHHH! -Explodes-

Dakota: GIR, YOU KILLED ZIM! NOW WE HAVE A BUNCH OF ZIM DARES BACKING UP! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED!

GIR: YEP!

Tamim: We'll fix em later now we have to do some random dare from an anonymous user

**I dare gaz to let GIR play her game for 90 minuetes!**

Dakota: Gaz, hand it over!

Gaz: **NO!**

Dakota: you don't scare me.

Gaz: Fine, if your not scared of ME than you deserve your little fun. GIR, break this and **I will kill you**

GIR: OKAY!

Dakota: Okay, last one for today!

Everyone: YAY!

Dakota: But your gonna hate it.

Everyone: Aww…

Dakota: AND he was the one that tortured you so much when you worked for Jack!

Everyone: NOOOO!

Dakota: Yep! From **randomperson**

**IT IS I! how are yah? are you twins? anywho,**

everyone 'cept tak and gir, who may want to join anyway: i dare you to spend 2hours with the insanity that is my band class! you just might lose it. . . NOW GO! *they approach a room with a sign outside reading "king tamele's class!", from the room a drumbeat is heard, along with singing, a heated debate over whether big-bird or elmo is better, and shouts of YOU LIE! and LIAR!, everyone gulps* have fun! *poofs away*

Dakota: Nope we are just friends

Tamim: **JUST** friends, don't think we're gay or something…

Dakota: But Gay as in happy fits me perfectly!

Tamim: Yep…

Dakota: Now GO!

Everyone: UUUGGHHH FINE -25 minutes later-

Dib: ELMO!

Zim: BIG BIRD!

Dib: ELMO!

Zim: BIG BIRD!

Dib: ELMO!

Zim: BIG BIRD!

Dib: ELMO!

Zim: BIG BIRD!

Dakota: Wait, 1) what happened and 2) how did Zim get back?

Red: They got them…

Tamim: I did it

Dakota: Oh, okay.

Tamim: Well, that's everything for today! Oh, and put in your review who you like more Big-Bird or Elmo.

Dakota: BYE!


	3. I am SO evil

A/N **Sorry everyone I didn't get to before **

Dakota: MORE!

Everyone: -_-'

Dakota: Okay, lets get done fast! First! **Invader NAV**

Because I didn't get to her last time!

***runs in* I AM NAV! I am a human, don't worry.**

DIB: DIB! *higs, kisses on cheek* you are my favorite character! And your head  
is NOT big! I wish people would stop saying that. As you can tell, I am a  
fangirl of you! *gives cookie* t/d, if truth, why are you so cute? *blushes*  
if dare, he gets to throw a waterballoon at RED!

ZIM: t/d if truth, ask him why he talks in 3rd person. If dare, HE HAS TO BE  
NICE TO DIB!

KEEF: YOU ARE A PSYCHO STALKER! T/d if truth, why are you so happy. If dare,  
he has to jump in acid.

TAK: you're pretty cool, for alien scum. Oh, forgot to mention. I'm with the  
Swollen Eyeball, I don't like aliens.

GIR: t/d if truth, why are you SO cute! If dare, dance to Mr. Wonderful!

RED: *jump kicks* you don't get to choose! Go walk in the rain! Do not invoke  
my unholy wrath! *floats in the air with purple flames at feet*

PURPLE: t/d, truth, do you like the color purple? Dare, kick RED in the shin!

PROF MEMBRANE: *glares daggers, flames pulsate around body* you ungrateful,  
selfish, neglectful, horrible, pompus ASSUMING BASTARD! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE  
YOU TREAT YOUR CHILDREN THE WAY YOU DO! DIB is NOT crazy, he's a genius! But  
your too blind to see that. You don't get to choose, go be locked in a room  
with Johnny the homicidal maniac. *smiles* keep it T.

GAZ: t/d, truth, have you ever threatened your gameslave when you lost a  
level? Dare, ... Give GIR a hug.

BYE PEOPLES! Cya Computer! MIMI!*dissappears in an eruption of purple flames*

Dakota: LLLOOONNNGGG…And actually they don't get a say in it so Dib tell us "why you're so cute" and you can take down one of the Irken Armada Leaders!

Dib: Natural, I guess. And thanks for the cookie –eats cookie-

Dakota: Good. Here ya go –hands Dib a water balloon- Have fun!

-throws water balloon at Red-

Red: AAAHHH! IT BURNS!

Dakota: Zim you know what to do.

Zim: Because I am awesome and no.

Keef: Cause I am! –Jumps in acid- :-D

Tak:*****

Dib: OOO! Tak CURSED!

Dakota: You know what happens to potty-mouths, right?

THEY GO IN THE POTTY! –dumps Tak in the potty-

Tak: AHHHHHH! IT BURNS! –dies-

GIR: Cause I like to do THIS! –dances to Mr. Wonderful-

Red: I hate you.

Tamim: I GOT AN IDEA! LET'S HAVE INVADER NAV BE THE TORTURER AROUND HERE! In your next review, tell us, k?

Purple: I love the color Purple as much as I love this! -drop kicks red in face, blast him with a laser and kicks him in the shin while he's down-

P.M.: Who's –

Dakota: You'll find out soon enough. –shoves P.M. in dark torture chamber-

P.M.: Oh, hi there little boy. What are you doing –girly shriek-

Gaz: One time when it died as I was about to kill the boss.

Tamim: More to Come! **RoboticMasterMind is next!**

**(runs in and tackles keef, then starts ripping him to shreds) DIE YOU stupid  
freak! NO ONE WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!**

PROF. MEMBRANE: Do you think I'm a disease or freak? (if he says yes, or I'll  
cure you. I get to shoot him with a high voltage rail gun, grins evilly)

TALLEST: I WORSHIP YOU AND I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! (Throws a bucket of water on  
them, with a straight face)sorry I show my affection by torturing!

DIB: Where is the rest of your body? I can't see it with your head in the way.

Make Zim and Gaz kiss!****

Ties Tallest up and beats them for 10 minutes, then gives them donuts  
afterward.

(laughs insanely then flies away somewhere)

Dakota: …wow…

Everyone: YOU ARE A ***** YOU ****-******* ************* *******!

Dakota: I'll let it slide this time…ONE MORE DARE TODAY FROM...

**Tacos are the BEST**!

***falls out from sky***

Force Tak to say "ZIM IS A BETTER INVADER AND I"M AN IDIOT FOR NOT SAYING IT"  
Out loud on tape so I can show everyone *evil laugh* I"M NORMAL! *poofs away*

Tak: Your on my kill list

Dakota: wait how did you-

Tamim: Me again.

Dakota: OK. Now say it and I MIGHT not throw you in the potty…

Tak: Fine… **ZIM IS A BETTER INVADER AND I"M AN IDIOT FOR NOT SAYING IT**

Dakota: Good now GET IN THE POTTY!

Tak: But -gurgle-

Dakota: Yeah, I'm cruel, but she was asking for that when she just copy-pasted the quote.

Zim: Remind me not to mess with you…

Dakota: Good Idea

**If you don't wanna end up like Tak, REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I'm back!**

Dakota: To show how sorry I am, I'm adding MiniMoose, Iggins, Nny, and .

Gaz:** Iggins!**

Iggins: EEP! -Runs Away while Gaz chases him-

Gaz:** I'll KILL YOU.**

Tamim: Okay, let's Start with **Vanessa Osbourne**

**HAI! I AM VANESSA, THE RANDOM BLOKE FROM BEYOND! ME AND MY PET WALRUS TIMMY HAVE COME TO TORTURE!******

**Zim: Moonwalk up to a mirror, look at yourself in it, and scream 'I WILL NEVER RULE ANY TYPE OF WORLD OR SOCIETY WHATSOEVER' for 1 hour.**

Zim: NEVER!

Dakota: -shows him picture of potty-

Zim: EEP! Fine –goes off to do whatever Vanessa said-****

**Professor Membrane: Do the chicken dance in a rubber fuzzy doggy suit that smells like new car.****  
**P.M.: At least I don't have to stray from my normal schedule…

******Tallest Red: DUNK YOUR HEAD IN THE DEADLIEST OF ACIDS/WATER AND THEN SING TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR WHILE DOING A HANDSTAND!****  
**Red: Twinkle twinkle litt- AAHHHHHHHH! ALL THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD AND THE WATER IS BURNING A HOLE IN MY HEAD AND ALL THE BLOOD IS POURING OUT!

******Tallest Purple: 'Clip' live pirhanas to your antanea and flail your arms in the air while screaming 'THE TUBAS ARE COMING, THE TUBAS ARE COMING'!****  
**Purple: wait… THE TOIBIAS ARE COMING!

Dakota: Toibias?

Purple: Remember that "sick day" back in third grade.

Red: Wait, DID YOU DESTROY PLANET TOIBIORAN!

Purple: YES!

******Dib: Sit in a closet for 4 hours listening to nothing but 'Surfin Bird (Bird is The word)'. After that, find a small, baby octopus, stick it on your head, and leave it there for the rest of the chapter.**

Dib: K, doesn't sound so bad

-4 hours later-

Dib: bird is the word, bird is the word, bird is the word, bird is the word, bird is the word, bird is the word, bird is the word,

Tamim: SHUT UP! –Throws octopus at Dib's head-**  
****I think that's it. Come Timmy. *Timmy and Vanessa ride off on their enchanted flying Big Wheel.***

Dakota: Sorry it was so short, but that's the price you pay for new characters –Gaz chasing Iggins in the background-

Iggin:!


End file.
